velathrafandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmisher
The Skirmisher - Battle Adept, Opportunistic Striker “Timing is everything.” A blacksmith has their hammer, a painter their brush. With spear and shield, you are a craftsman, an artist like them, but your trade is war and your canvas is the battlefield. Other warriors will call you coward. They’ll shout at you to stand still as they attack with barbarous strength. But you are speed incarnate. Precision personified. You won’t stop moving until they fall to the ground bleeding from a dozen wounds. And then you’ll stand above them. Unscathed. Starting Moves Fulcrum When you spend a moment getting into position near an ally, they become your Fulcrum on the battlefield. You can still act normally, but by keeping an eye on your Fulcrum, you’ll often find opportunities for quick strikes against enemies they engage. This ally is considered your Fulcrum for as long as you stay Near them or until you select a new Fulcrum. When you Aid your Fulcrum, add +1 to your roll. Opportunity Strike The actions of your Fulcrum will often open up enemies to your attacks. An Opportunity Strike might be a quick stab of your spear, or a javelin throw, or a fast shot from your bow. : Reprisal : When your Fulcrum takes damage, you can immediately make an Opportunity Strike against the attacker. : Flanking Maneuver : When your Fulcrum attacks and deals damage, you can immediately make an Opportunity Strike against the same target. : (If the attack hit multiple targets, choose one.) Spear Throw When you throw your spear, roll+DEX. ✴On a 10+, you hit your intended target and deal your damage. ✴On a 7-9, also choose one: : • The spear is lodged and won’t be easy to recover. : • The spear’s shaft is damaged, take -1 ongoing to Spear Throw. : • The spear’s head is broken, it deals -1 damage from now on. When you spend an hour or so repairing your spear, remove its negative effects. Distraction When you seek to distract one or more opponents, say how you try it and roll. If you do it... : • ...through intimidation or brute strength, +STR : • ...through acting fast or maneuvering, +DEX : • ...by enduring bodily harm, +CON : • ...with quick thinking or useful knowledge, +INT : • ...by overcoming a fear or being perceptive, +WIS : • ...with social prowess or charm, +CHA ✴On a 10+, the distraction works perfectly. ✴On a 7-9, the distraction is mostly successful but the GM will tell you of a complication. Perhaps it only works briefly or an ally can’t help but be distracted too. Anyone taking advantage of the distraction gets a +1 on their roll. Feint When you Hack and Slash, on a 7-9 instead of dealing your damage you can choose to avoid the attack the enemy makes against you. Adaptive Shielding When you wield a shield, it gives an additional +1 armor. When you do not wield a shield, your melee attacks have +2 piercing. Fulcrum Assistance Using an ally as a Fulcrum gives you the benefit of plenty of opportunities for quick strikes. Likewise, your Fulcrum benefits from your presence in a specific way. Choose one: ⃞ I’ve Got Your Back When you alert your Fulcrum of a sudden danger, they are warned in time to act and they take a +1 forward against the danger. ⃞ Shield Wall When you are within Reach of your Fulcrum, they gain the armor bonus of your shield against incoming attacks. ⃞Confidence Your current Fulcrum deals +1 damage when they attack. Stats Your base damage is d6. Your maximum HP is 8+Constitution. Look Piercing Eyes, Troubled Eyes, Calculating Eyes Plumed Helmet, Cropped Hair, Rugged Hair Battle Kilt, Light Clothing, Battle-worn Armor Lithe Body, Tanned Body, Muscular Body Bonds ________ and I keep an eye out for each other. Things never go as planned with ________ around. ________ can sense opportunity as well as I can. Sometimes I think ________ has a death wish. Gear Your Load is 8+STR. You carry a spear (reach, thrown, near, 1 weight), a parma shield (+1 armor, 1 weight), and dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). Choose one: ⃞ Leather armor (1 armor, 1 weight) ⃞ 3 healing potions and select an additional secondary armament ⃞ Atlatl (1 weight, when used with spears/javelins they gain the Far and Reload tags) Choose one secondary armament: ⃞ Bundle of javelins (2 ammo, thrown, near, 1 weight) ⃞ Sling (near, -1 damage, 0 weight) ⃞ Fine Bow (near, far, 2 weight) and a bundle of arrows (3 ammo, 1 weight) ⃞ Crossbow (near, +1 damage, reload, 3 weight) and a bundle of arrows ⃞ Spear (reach, thrown, near, 1 weight) Alignment ⃞Good Help your Fulcrum at great risk to yourself ⃞Neutral Distract a powerful opponent ⃞ Evil Provoke someone into doing something they’ll regret Death Move - Final Throw When you die, you see one last opportunity for a strike before the life drains from you completely. Throw your spear at any enemy you can see. A creature of lesser or average power is k illed instantly. More powerful creatures are dealt a significant blow or their weakness is revealed to your allies. If your Fulcrum still lives, they can deal their maximum damage to the same target. Advanced Moves When you gain a level from 2-5, choose from these moves: ⃞Armor Break When you attack a specific section of physical or natural armor, roll+STR. ✴On a 10+, you chip away or break the enemy’s physical protection in that specific spot. Any attack that manages to hit this spot ignores armor. ✴On a 7-9, the GM will tell you of a complication or inconvenience, such as the effect is only temporary or the vulnerable spot is difficult to target. ⃞Desperate Throw When you throw your last or only spear, on a hit you deal your maximum damage. ⃞ Interception When you throw or shoot at an airborne projectile, roll+DEX. ✴On a 10+, the projectile is deflected and you choose its direction. ✴On a 7-9, the GM chooses. ⃞Militia When you organize a group of people to fight or harass the enemy, roll+CHA. ✴On a 10+, choose two. ✴On a 7-9, choose one. : • They follow their orders exactly : • They are more effective than expected : • They don’t suffer massive casualties ⃞Group Volley When you and one or more allies unleash a coordinated volley at the same time, the best roll is applied to everyone’s attack. For example, if you roll a 7 and an ally rolls a 10, you both take the 10 instead. Damage is rolled individually as normal. ⃞ Resourceful Carver You are adept at crafting replacement spears, javelins, arrows, or any wood-based gear you’re familiar with. The GM will tell you how long it takes and any additional requirements, but your allies will always be surprised by your resourcefulness and speed. ⃞ Rioter When you Discern Realities on a person, add this question to the list of choices: : • What is the best way to provoke them? When you Discern Realities, on a 12+ you may ask this question for free. ⃞ Situational Assistance Whenever you set a new Fulcrum, you can select a different Fulcrum Assistance to provide. (Only one of the three can be active at a time.) ⃞ Evade When you attempt to escape from an enemy’s grapple or movement hindering attack, roll+DEX. ✴On a 7+, you quickly escape or avoid the danger. ✴On a 10+, you can also immediately make an Opportunity Strike against the enemy. ⃞Multiclass Dabbler Get one move from another class (treat your level as one lower when choosing). When you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these or the level 2-5 moves: ⃞ Self-Centered You can act as your own Fulcrum in battle, but Opportunity Strike cannot trigger itself. ⃞ Battlekin Take a move from the Battlemaster playbook. Additionally, if there is already a Battlemaster, whenever they are your Fulcrum, they can spend 1 Gambit to grant you an immediate Opportunity Strike against any target. ⃞⃞ Spear Master You deal an additional +2 damage with spears. ⃞ First Blood On your first successful attack in a battle, you deal +1d6 damage. ⃞ Rabble-Rouser Requires: Militia When you organize a Militia, on the roll... : ...if you equip them with at least basic weaponry, take +1 : ...if you spend at least a day teaching them, take +1 : ...if you lead them yourself, take +1 ✴On a 12+, they follow orders exactly, they are more effective than expected, and they don’t suffer massive casualties. ⃞ Expendable Shield When you block the mightiest of blows with your shield, it shatters into splinters. Take no damage and immediately make an Opportunity Strike against the attacker. ⃞ Tag Team When you make an Opportunity Strike, instead of dealing damage, you can set up your Fulcrum for a powerful hit. Their next attack against the target deals +1d8 damage. ⃞ Power Throw When you use Spear Throw, on a 10+ you have the option of choosing from the 7-9 list. If you do, your damage is doubled. ⃞Outrider When you Undertake a Perilous Journey and act as a scout, take +1 on the roll. On a 10+, you and your allies deal +1d4 damage forward against any trouble you spot. ⃞Off-Balance When you use Feint, whoever attacks your target next takes a +1 on the roll. ⃞Harasser When you hit and run against an enemy to provoke or confuse them, roll+DEX. ✴On a 10+, deal your damage and choose one. ✴On a 7-9, just choose one. : • The enemy is enraged and follows you : • The enemy loses track of you temporarily : • The enemy breaks formation or reveals a vulnerability Category:Classes